dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Joker (Prime Earth)
Gelos, The Pale Man | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Red Hood Gang (Formerly) | Relatives = | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Green | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Scarred Physiology | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Professional Criminal | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jerry Robinson; Bill Finger; Bob Kane | First = Detective Comics Vol 2 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = The Joker is a homicidal maniac and the archenemy of Batman. Though his precise origin is unknown even to him, he is known to have been forced to swim through a vat of chemicals which turned his skin white, his hair green, and left his face permanently locked in a double Glasgow Grin. Possible Origin Due to his nature, the Joker suggested many possible origins for how he came to be. Even before becoming the Joker, his DNA was not available on any records. One of his favorites was that he lived with his murderous Aunt Eunice. An abusive guardian, she washed his skin with bleach, resulting in irreparable brain damage as well as the drainage of all pigmentation from his skin. Some of the chemicals in the Joker's body greatly resemble those in the Lazarus Pit, leading Paul Dekker to believe that the Joker was subjected to the primordial originator of these pits, Dionesium, at some point in his life. Red Hood Gang The Joker began as "Red Hood One," the leader of the Red Hood Gang, comprised of blackmailed individuals from the middle and upper classes of Gotham that the Red Hood kept under his sway. With the ideology of pointless violence, the gang dared the authorities to try and catch them all. He first faced off against Bruce Wayne when the returned billionaire turned vigilante rescued some hostages from the madman. Hijacking and robbing Oswald Cobblepot's personal blimp, Red Hood One got his hands on some stolen WayneTech weapons that, when rewired, could cause some real damage. Having been tipped off by Edward Nygma, the Red Hood sent his gang to kill Bruce Wayne, catching the billionaire in an explosion in his brownstone. Taunting Wayne as he lay dying, Red Hood One added insult to injury by shooting two bullets through a portrait of Wayne's deceased parents before leaving the future vigilante to his injuries. As the tales of the urban legend known as the Batman rose in the wake of Wayne's attempted assassination, the ranks of the Red Hood Gang began to slowly dwindle bit by bit, each member caught one by one. Having discovered Red Hood One's plan, Wayne, having recovered from their last encountered, blew the gang's cover at Ace Chemical Processing Plant where the criminals were planning to steal flesh-eating chemicals. Realizing the jig was up, the Red Hood Gang led an assault there against the Batman and the GCPD. Though Red Hood One attempted to escape in a helicopter, Batman fired his grappling line around his enemy's ankle, yanking him from the aircraft, and sending them both plummeting through the weakened roof of the chemical plant. Almost falling into a vat of chemicals, Red Hood One was caught by Batman, who attempted to save the criminal's life. Claiming this moment to only be the beginning, the gang leader broke free of his savior's grasp and plummeted into the chemicals below. The man who was Red Hood One, though, despite Batman's prediction that the chemicals were enough to kill him, would only mutate from his exposure in the vat both mentally and physically into the criminal that would later reappear as the Joker. Early Career When Red Hood One first resurfaced as the Joker, his first attempted crime was trying to poison the Gotham Reservoir, an act that Batman successfully stopped. In and out of Arkham Asylum constantly, Joker began to gain a reputation as a notorious criminal. In one of his stays at the asylum, the madman actually managed to seduce his psychiatrist into letting him escape and join him as his criminal accomplice Harley Quinn. One of Joker's early plans drew the attention of the Gotham Gazette and, in particular, one of their journalists Tommy Blackcrow. Trying to investigate the clown that he clearly underestimated, Blackcrow was captured by Joker and, still undaunted, proceeded to tell the madman that he's probably the way he is because he doesn't have any friends, a comment that Blackcrow later regretted when Joker took it upon himself to make the journalist his best friend. As years passed, Joker's crimes became more violent, such as torturing and paralyzing Barbara Gordon and even killing the second Robin. Again and again, Batman defeated Joker and sent him to Arkham, but his crimes had now hit much closer to home. Faces of Death Years later, the Joker is a homicidal killer being hunted by Gotham's police force. After a skirmish with Batman, the Joker is caught and taken to Arkham Asylum. There, the Dollmaker, pays him a visit, which the Joker seems to have been expecting. The two have cordially arranged this meeting, and the Joker has assigned his visitor with a special task: he has the Dollmaker cut off his face, and pin it to the wall. Afterwards the Joker is assumed dead by virtually everyone except Batman, and hundreds of mourners have surrounded the GCPD building in a mock vigil, calling for Joker's face to be returned to them, and Batman's head too. Soon afterwards Harley Quinn learns of her puddin's "death" and betrays the Suicide Squad by orchestrating a mass prison break at Belle Reve Penitentiary. Afterwards, she travels back to Gotham City, turning herself in at Gotham City Police Headquarters all in the hopes of stealing back the Joker's face. Death of the Family The Joker made his return to Gotham City a year after his disappearance. He infiltrated the GCPD headquarters, killing the lights, slaughtering several cops and making his presence known to Gordon. The following days, he reenacted some of his earliest crimes such as publicly announcing his intention to poison the mayor, with each crime having some morbid twist to it. After using Harley Quinn to distract Batman, the Joker went after anyone who has a connection to Batman. In order, he vanquished Batgirl, Catwoman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin and Red Hood. Joker brought them all to Arkham Asylum. By the time Batman came, Joker had his defenses ready and lured the Dark Knight into his trap. Batman complied, hoping to learn more of his adversary's plans. Joker placed the entire Bat-Family on a large table, with bandages around their faces. He claimed he had removed their faces as Dollmaker had removed his. He also explained that he had instructed Dollmaker to remove his face to show that under his grin, there was only more grin. He left them, and set the scene on fire. Batman broke free. He liberated his allies and discovered their faces were still intact. He caught up with Joker, and the fight was short. Batman taunted him, claiming to have discovered who the Joker was before his chemical bath. Not wanting to hear it, Joker jumped off the cliff. Eric Border Soon after his supposed death off the cliff, Joker reappeared, but disguised as a new orderly at Arkham Asylum. Using pigmentation to conceal the pale skin on his new face and muscle relaxant pills to suppress his constant smile, Joker adopted the name "Eric Border" - "Eric" being a combination pun of the Norse and Gothic words "Eternal" and "Prince" respectively, and "Border", which is a homophone of the archaic word "bourder" meaning "jester". Befriending Dr. Mahreen Zaheer, Joker worked in Arkham, formulating his plan for return. In his new identity, the criminal kept to his roots by playing a dark prank on his new friend Dr. Zaheer by encouraging her to write a book about the "true" origin of the Joker. The clown falsified documents and paid people off in order to construct another origin story that could only potentially be true. As part of his dark prank, the Joker gave each of four inmates a different origin for himself (a demon, a robot, a man from another time, and a soldier who was the first in an army of Batmen created by the government. ) with a path through Gotham that eventually leads to the publisher of Dr. Zaheer's book where the fifth inmate has Dr. Zaheer tell them her story. Endgame Shedding his Eric Border identity almost a year after adopting it, Joker came back with an endgame in mind for Batman. Unlike his last dastardly plot, the clown made clear that he was no longer playing; he intended to make this his final dance with the Bat. Drugging the Justice League using a new and extremely potent Joker Venom, the madman sent Batman's superhero allies after the vigilante with intent to kill him. Managing to incapacitate most of them using a collection of gadgets built specifically for this scenario, Batman and Superman faced off, with Clark drugged so much that he practically lost his humanity. Luckily, Batman managed to spit some Kryptonite gum he had been saving as an emergency backup plan into Superman's face, allowing his Joker-controlled ally to be distracted long enough to be captured by A.R.G.U.S. for treatment. Letting no time go to waste, Joker infected the entire city with the same virus that he had used on the Justice League, turning them all into laughing homicidal maniacs. Stating that he knows Batman's secret identity, Joker lays siege on Batman's closest allies, putting a hatchet into Commissioner Gordon's chest and even sneaking into the Batcave and cutting off Alfred's right hand with a meat cleaver, in reference to his identity as Batman's "right hand man". Left severely injured from defensive gunshot wounds from both Gordon and Pennyworth, Joker organized a gruesome parade in the middle of Gotham with the inclusion of trophies from the Batcave, preparing for his final battle with Batman. Though initially fooled into fighting an "impostor", Joker made his way down into the depths of Gotham to his dionesium pit, where he fought Bruce Wayne's Batman in a duel to the death. With both eventually severely wounded, and Joker's own supply of dionesium neutralized, the murderer tried, but seemingly failed to get a new dosage, pleading with Batman all the while as the supply was seemingly destroyed by a falling boulder covering it. Superheavy Bruce Wayne ventured to the Gotham Park while struggling with his identity. As he talked to himself, a man in a white suit approached him and asked if it is alright to sit beside him. This mysterious man turned out to be an amnesiac Joker who, like Bruce, had started a new life at a butcher shop. As Bruce prepared to leave, "Joker" pulled out a gun he was planning to use on himself. He explained that he came to the park because it was so peaceful, as if a gun "couldn't be fired off" there. Just as he put the barrel to his throat, a massive explosion was heard in the distance. This sent Bruce running back to the Batcave, leaving Joker's whereabouts unknown. Revelation During the Darkseid War, the restored Batman acquired the Mobius Chair and asked it for the Joker's real name. It told him there were three Jokers. Shortly after, Batman became aware of two simultaneous Joker activies at distant places. | Powers = * : Due to his chemical submergence, Joker has gained beyond average advantages over normal humans as well as further exposure has tainted his physiology. ** ** * : The Joker has an uncanny ability to cheat deadly situations, including before his transformation into the Joker, when he was still Red Hood One. * : Joker's spine contains the chemical compound, Dionesium, within it. This allows Joker to recover from injures at an accelerated rate. He was able to regenerate his face after it was cut off, and instantly heal from a lethal gunshot. | Abilities = * ** ** ** * : Joker was able to use skin pigments and face relaxers to disguise himself as a new orderly at Arkham Asylum named "Eric Border". Joker's disguise was so convincing, he was able to fool even Batman for several months before returning to his clown persona. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = * Joker Venom * Joker Teeth * Joker Cards | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * appears as The Joker (Prime) a playable character in the Infinite Crisis video game. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Joker (comics) | Links = }} Category:Exposure to Chemicals or Radiation Category:Serial Killers Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Harley Quinn's Love Interests